


We're Not Dolls

by The_Exile



Category: Phantasy Star IV
Genre: Artificial Intelligence ethics, F/M, Guilt, Minor Character Death, Plans For The Future, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Wren didn't enjoy pulling the plug on Daughter. He worries whether he will be next, or worse, Demi.written for FFFC prompt 17.19





	We're Not Dolls

The control terminal meant for an entire solar system's environmental conditions and security regulation didn't just turn off when you pulled the plug. For a start, the 'plug' was about fifty different processes with a complex web of security protocols that required an android's level of computer expertise and interface abilities even when the system in question wasn't actively fighting back with methods that included laser cannon turrets. Once it had been subdued for long enough to input the final password, the lights began to wink out one by one, the massive fans slowly winding down, the generators turning off in carefully controlled sequence to ensure nothing shorted out. All around him, drones that weren't already scrapped in the battle fell from the sky. 

Daughter took a long time to die.

She continued to defy her fate, to protest loudly, even as her words slurred and her badly distorted voice faded into nothing. Even as she lost voice functions, accusing words scrolled down a terminal that Wren could not make himself look at. It was fortunate for him that he could do this with his eyes closed. He had put down countless rogue machines in his career. 

It never got easier.

"It will be me, one day," he told Demi later, "Or worse, you."

"I will fight to my destruction before I allow it to be me," promised Demi.

"So did she. So do we all," he said, "Whether or not it is needed, whether we are needed for the overall running of Algol. Myself, I would rather accept my fate, so that the one in the position I am in now does not have to suffer, but I doubt my survival instincts will allow for this."

"Oh, I do not plan to interfere with the system voluntarily. It was hacking or dangerous malfunctions that I referred to," she explained, "When my time is done, however, I will not be turned off and unplugged like a mindless tool."

"You seek an existence outside your duties?" he raised an eyebrow.

"We have traveled with humans for a long time. Even now, Chaz retires to train others to fulfil his purpose and to make a proper family life for himself with Rika. Does this not at least interest you as an entity who argues vehemently with the Dezolisian priest who calls him a doll?"

"I am one thousand years old. I have only stayed sane because I live with purpose, with constant mental stimulation. I do not enjoy time in standby, you know - I prefer to be either on or off."

"An intelligent biological organism finds purpose for themselves beyond role in society and primal functions," said Demi, "For instance, they have hobbies, such as when I repair and upgrade the vehicles without being asked to, and you do the same with the heavy guns."

"I will probably retain function for another thousand years. These things will grow tiring and besides we will run out of vehicles and guns."

"The solar system will not remain static. I'm sure many things will happen to mentally stimulate us," said Demi, "And we always have other life forms to communicate with us. And..." Demi stopped, making the whirring, beeping noise she sometimes did when she was struggling to express a difficult concept, "We always have each other."

"You will outlast me," Wren pointed out.

"If we live dangerously, who knows?" 

Wren could not think of a response to that.


End file.
